


We're Young and We're Recklass

by Avaari



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: crushing, going down in flames, and falling in love





	We're Young and We're Recklass

 

 **WE’RE YOUNG AND WE’RE RECKLESS:** crushing, going down in flames, and falling in love

> **I.** _hedley_ \- HOT MESS |  **II.** _taylor swift_ \- BLANK SPACE |  **III.** _eve 6_ \- BANG |  **IV.** _the donnas_ \- IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE |  **V.** _daughtry_ \- BATTLESHIPS |  **VI.** _the cab_ \- ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN |  **VII.** _jordin sparks_ \- BATTLEFIELD |  **VIII.** _nick pitera_ \- EDGE OF GLORY |  **IX.** _carrie underwood_ \- QUITTER |  **X.** _avril lavigne_ \- YOU AIN’T SEEN NOTHIN’ YET

* * *

 

cover: <https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=4837482>


End file.
